


There's A First Time For Everything

by KtrenalWinterheart



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alderaan, Dark Side Sith Inquisitor, Gen, Prompt inspired, Sith Inquisitor - Freeform, Snow, Snowfall, r/Fanfiction, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtrenalWinterheart/pseuds/KtrenalWinterheart
Summary: A Sith's first encounter with snow.





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to "Snowfall", the pint-sized prompt for 1st December over at r/Fanfiction.

It drifted down from the sky. A small, white… thing. When Zavahier reached out to catch it in his hand, it was cold and wet. Within moments, it had melted into a droplet of water. But apparently that wasn’t a problem, because even more of these strange things followed it, settling on the ground, the buildings, the trees… and yes, on Zavahier’s robes too, flecks of white against black.

But what were they?

Why were they falling out of the sky?

What would happen if they didn’t stop falling?

Was this stuff dangerous, or could he safely ignore it?

Should he kill it just in case?

Perhaps the sensible thing to do was to _ask_ , as nobody else seemed at all concerned by this utterly strange phenomenon. But asking would mean admitting he didn’t already know what was going on, and he wasn’t going to do _that_. It didn’t look good for a Sith to not know everything.

Besides, this was new and exciting! Finding out about it himself was much more appealing than just making someone explain it. So Zavahier did the sensible thing: began a little investigation of his own. He summoned a small spark of lightning to his fingertips and directed it towards one of the white things as it drifted towards the ground. It disappeared in a puff of steam, melted by the heat of his lightning. Delighted by this response, Zavahier zapped another one, and another. The little white things were still falling, and in greater numbers now, providing a plethora of targets for his lightning.

It didn’t actually take him long to figure out that they were nothing more than water frozen into delicate flakes. Probably something to do with Alderaan’s climate, which was colder than any planet he’d yet visited. But the way they moved as they fell made them interesting targets, so he saw no reason to stop until he was bored.

Zavahier barely noticed the strange looks he was getting from both Imperial personnel _and_ Alderaanian nobles. Snow was nothing new to any of them, but a Sith flinging lightning at snowflakes certainly was. Nobody dared to say anything. Everybody knew Sith were crazy.

At least this one was murdering snow rather than people.


End file.
